Brothers
by CountyMusicAddict85
Summary: Curly always looked up to his older brother Tim and wanted his love.  Little did he know that he already had it.  Rated for Tim's mouth.  Tim's POV


I looked around at all the guys. Some were pretty bad off, some were grinning wildly, and some were knocked out cold. I was looking for one person in particular. Curly. At first I couldn't see him but then I did. I had his arms up in the air cheering and in his right hand. His blade. This rumble was supposed to be just skin and he hadn't listened.

I walked up to him and grabbed the blade out his hand and threw it across the lot. He turned around and before he could say anything I slapped him across the face. Hard.

He stared up at me his face full of hurt, anger, and most of all fear. "What the fuck were you thinking? Huh? Do you not know what skin on skin means? Well you know what? It sure as hell don't mean bring a blade." I screamed at him. His expression went from a mixture of emotions to just straight fear. He didn't say anything, he just stepped back and ran in the direction of the house.

I just sighed. My little brother is scared of me. Normally I would be okay with someone being that scared of me but not my brother. I decide to find my other guys to make sure they were okay before I went to find Curly. All my guys but one was alright. My youngest, Charlie, had got knocked out. 2 of the Brumley guys were knocked out and one of the Vipers. Once everyone was awake and functioning I decided to walk back home in hope of finding Curly there.

Our parents weren't home this weekend and Angela was at a friend's house so it was just us. I walked through the back door like I usually did. It was the only door in the house that didn't creek. I walked silently into the living room where I found Curly sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I knew he didn't hear me come in or walking so I sat beside him carefully on the couch. He jumped. "Hey kid look. I'm sorry 'bout earlier I was just mad." He didn't say anything. I pulled his chin up so I could see how bad he was hurt. It wasn't that bad, except for the huge bright red handprint on his cheek. I flinched. Then I saw it. His cheeks were stained with tears. I took a lot to make Curly cry. I took my finger and wiped a tear away as it was falling out of his eye. He quickly looked down.

"Sorry." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"About what?" I asked.

"Everything. My attitude, the blade, crying, just everything.

"Well you don't need to be sorry about crying. Everyone has to let go every once in a while." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't ever see you crying." He said quietly.

"Well as you get older you tend to cry less." I told him.

"When was the last time you cried?" He asked suddenly after about 2 minutes of silence.

"Aww hell I don't know. I guess it'd have to be 2 years ago when Angela was in the hospital and they thought she was going to die."

"You cried then? I never saw you." He acted surprised.

"Well I wasn't too hot on the idea of my kid brother seeing me cry." I said. "What made you cry tonight?" I asked him.

"I knew I let you down and you scared me something awful when you hit me." He said looking down. "And I thought you hated me."

"Curly now you listen to me and you listen good. No matter how mad I am at you or how disappointed I am in you, and let me tell you I'm pretty damn disappointed in you at the moment, I could never hate you. I will always love you kiddo." I told him.

He looked up at me. "You mean that?"

"Yeah. I mean that." I said putting him in a playful headlock. "And I'm sorry I hit you so hard Shepard Rage just took over."

"Yeah I know how that feels." He said leaning against me. I just put my arm around him.

I kept my arm around him as we watched TV. A little bit later I realized he was asleep so I cut the TV off, picked him up and brought him with me to my room. I couldn't walk in Curly's room without falling it was so messy.

I was just about to fall asleep when Curly said sleepily, "Tim?"

"Yeah" I said back.

"I love you too." I just smiled.


End file.
